Fallout: Heartland
by MrAmerica108
Summary: Welcome to Vault 36. Many in the wastes wish to live there but no one knows the horrors behind those doors. Following William through the history of the vault, many will finally hear of what happen down there. "You're born in the vault, you die in the vault"


**Fallout: Heartland**

"Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy."

My first memory of my existence was being fed human flesh by my mother. I was four at the time, with no knowledge of the horrors occurring in the other parts of the vault. Heather and Thomas, my parents, were a part of the lineage of cannibals that dwelled in Vault 36. When I was old enough to learn, I was told of the importance of cannibalism for the people of the vault. My parents told stories of the Great War and the giant door sealing, protecting us from the dangers from the outside but not the dangers from inside.

Mere 10 days after the closing of the vault, the event that turned us into these monsters occurred. Our food extruders were the only way to receive food, for we were the few Vaults without a farm. On the 10th day, they only churned out mucky brown liquid, giving little to no nutrients for the vault citizens. Attempts to fix were only meet with failure, nothing solving the problem. I remember my mother always saying, "It's like they wanted us to die, like they wanted us to suffer."

I never found out who "they" were, maybe the people who built this giant concrete coffin? My parents went on to tell of the despair the people of this vault went through the first year without proper food. With no nutrients, we became frail people, waiting to die in this protected part of America. With desperation, comes violence. Senseless killing plagued the vault, leading to many people "disappearing" over the years, while others stayed healthy with no reason.

The overseer was one of those people, who stayed in good health as most of the population around him was dying of starvation. There were rumors of cannibalism taking place but not many wanted to believe. We were civilized people, weren't we? After five years of the food extruders not working, the rumors of cannibalism were true, leaving no one safe. The people then did not want to do such acts but to survive they would do anything. However, problems arose when the population was reduced to a mere 200, making for a bleak future for the residence for Vault 36.

"How did we become the organized people that we are today" my younger self would always ask my parents. "That's easy little man" she said, "We found something in common; Cannibalism." The survivors banded together and made a system to prolong life in the vault. The vault would be spread into two groups, the breeders and the cattle. The breeders would consume the cattle to survive and complete their goals. Their goals, were to finally escape the confines of the vault and to reproduce, keeping the main goal alive. The cattle would be there only to feed the breeders, to keep the vault going. Everyone agreed this was the organized future of the vault, but one question remained, who was deemed cattle while the others deemed breeders?

The lottery was formed not soon after. Each family was given one ticket, one chance. The overseer did not believe in splitting families apart, to make it more "civilized." The lottery was drawn a week after, dividing the vault in groups of breeders and cattle. Putting the pieces together, you can tell my family was picked for breeding, which I'm thankful for every day. Those who were deemed cattle were placed in the vaults lower sections, while the breeders had access to the upper half. When those doors were shut between the groups, there was no contact for over 170 years between the two. Both had its role for the vault, no matter the cost.

Like everything, there was a system in place for both sides. For the cattle, there were measures to protect the mind. The first cattle to be placed were to never tell their children of the system. Never tell them their fate of being mere food for others. The system had the children mature to the age of 22. They would mate and produce offspring, in order to keep the cattle from going dry. The male and female would raise the baby till the age of one, then robots would take care of the rest. The now 23 year olds would be told to leave the vault, to join the others before them. However, all of this was a lie. Once they walked past the door, they were killed, drained of their blood and used as food for the breeders. That vicious cycle of killing and lies continued for over 170 years. But it was for the vault.

The system for the breeders could be simplified as a good life. Food to supply themselves for years and the hope of one day finally getting out of the vault. They received the food through an elevator system, and it was distributed by the plentiful robots living in the vault. The breeders were not placed in the dark like the cattle were. They knew they were eating human flesh, and it was the only way to survive. They woke up, everyday, eat their daily rations and attempt to crack through the vault door. It was a daunting task but it was better than the fate of the cattle. The elders of the vault praised the decision to consume human flesh and taught the young of its importance. After many generations, it was taught to be a normal everyday thing to consume another man's flesh.

Not everything was sunshine and rainbows for the breeders. Due to the strict diet and many key nutrients still missing from diets, sickness caught like wildfire. This wasnt some common cold, it was a horrible disease that claimed mostly children and elderly. Due to their weaker immune systems, both elders and children were the first ones to die. Living in the vault, this was a huge problem. With children dying, the future of the vault was threatened. The only way the vault doctors cured this disease was the death of the patient. Thankfully the virus did not spread through the air and was contained to only 5 to 6 patients per outbreak. However, fears of the disease mutating into a airborne problem has kept the doctors busy every single day looking for a cure.

In the year 2276, we got a step closer to the vault opening, and escaping this giant tin can. The breeders finally broke through the steel walls but what they found was far from the paradise that was painted. Instead of the sun's embrace, the breeders dug into a giant cave system. It was later found out when vault 36 was built, the main sealed door was still two stories underground, unlike most vaults. The breeders stayed optimistic, believing these caves must have an entrance to the surface. A team of 5 was sent out to explore the caves, but they never came back. The only thing that came back were their dying screams.

Panic spread through the breeders and the entrance to the caves were immediately closed. Something was in those caves and it killed the 5 men sent out to explore. The overseer at the time pooled all the firepower and the strongest men the vault had to offer, and prepared to fight whatever was in there. Being our armory was barely stocked and strong men was a rare feature, only 7 men could be armed and sent into the caves. One of those men, was my grandfather, very eager to help the vault in anyway. When those seven men walked bravely into that darkness, nobody knew only one would return. One would return but something was missing. His sanity.

Nobody knows what happened to those men, other than a journal entry my grandfather made before his untimely death. The one survivor managed to grab it before barely escaping back to the vault. The man came back as a shell compared to what entered, mumbling only blabbering whispers. He eventually killed himself, speaking nothing about what happened in those caves. My grandfather's journal entry was the only evidence in what was down there. After this incident, with basically no weapons and men to fight, the cave entrance was filled up for good.

Dated 2276. "Our freedom is not worth what horrors await for us in this new world. What happened out there to make these monsters?! STAY IN THE VAULT ITS SAFE! The outside world is nothing like we imagined, it's gone. Those claw creatures killed everyone. I'm next. I'm writing this in hopes someone finds it but I know no one will. God help us, we have sinned and we are now being punished. "Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy."CONFESS SINNERS" Dried blood covers the entry.

Many people believed my grandfather was crazy when writing that last journal entry, due to his death approaching. After that day, things changed. The breeders became more or less depressed about the situation. Was the outside filled with these claw monsters and what future was there for the vault dwellers? The blame was put on my family, for unknown reasons. When people grieve, they find scapegoats, and that scapegoat was my family. With the family name tainted, life in the vault continued but with less optimism. Attempts on breaking the code on the door resumed, while my family name was left picking up the pieces.

My father always resented his father, for his final words he wrote. My grandfather was the type of man who questioned the way of life in the vault. Many believe the only reason he took the job to search the cave, was to escape the horrors of the vault. Now most breeders thought my family was filled with anti-vault "Commies". My father tried his hardest to show the community that our family were dedicated citizens. He ended up being a security officer working for the overseer, gaining respect over time. When I was born in the year 2282, I was taught from the start of the success of the vault, and how it was civilized to kill humans for food. I never believed one bit of it.

Since my young years, my father has been teaching me of the vaults history. How eating human flesh is the only way to survive as a society down here. How I was designed to become a new generation that would protect this vault. I always asked why I couldn't do anything else, like help crack the code to the door. My father always told me that we had a debt to pay, a debt put into place by my crazy grandfather. I tried to respect my grandfather but was yelled at by father, telling me to never respect a man going against the vault. Deep down inside, I respected my grandfather more than my own father. I never understood them and over the years, I only grew more distant to the vault.

At the ripe of eight, I was thrown into the school system the vault had in place. Most the education was revolved around the concept of our food source. Explaining the sacrifices those men and women make each day to feed us. How in order to survive in the vault, we need to eat humans. We were taught two other things, security and computer hacking. Thats as far as the education went, going over nothing of pre-war history. That lead to a giant cult following for the vault, with many thinking the vault is the start of life. It was absolute control, with the education spewing propaganda of how safe we were, how the dangers in the caves was just the beginning. I was the only one to ask the question, if we are safe in here, with food and medicine, why are we trying to leave?

Thats the question I always asked myself, sitting through one of the lectures at school. But I knew what was wrong and what was right and what we were doing to these "cattle" was wrong. Nobody should live their lives, with false promises of freedom, and in the end, get slaughtered like cows. I knew at the age of 12 that I was one of the few that did not fall into this trance like existence, thinking eating humans was humane and civilized. However, I was smart and never told anyone my thoughts, knowing if I did, I would be converted, the ultimate punishment the vault had to offer.

There was a police force located in the vault and they upheld the rules; maintained our definition of order. There was a small jail for people who stole, or even murdered other vault dwellers. There was a system to our madness but the next step in punishment made people become obedient slaves to the vault. It was called being converted and it's for the highest of crimes. Those crimes included rape, high case murder and going against the vaults main purpose. Anyone who talked negatively or planned to stop the vault in any way, would be converted. They would take you, throw open that door to the cattle and toss you in; closing the door behind you. Not much is known of what happens next to the converted due to the fact they never come back. As well as, we always have extra meat rations that week for reasons unknown.

The threat of being converted was enough to keep my young mouth shut but over the years; it got harder and harder to do so. Around the age of 16, we had placement tests, called the G.O.A.T. We were told that every vault had to take them but ours was modified for our current situation. Usually, there was array of professions but our vault only held three positions. Doctor, security force or worker were our only choices for this vault. Each had their roles in the vault, to keep it running. I never wanted any of the positions but I had to do it; do it for the vault.

If you scored a high test score on the G.O.A.T, you were to become a doctor. Just like the world before, the doctors would keep people alive through applications of medicine. They also started researching certain types of diseases that plagued the vault before, trying to prevent deaths. To the doctors hardest tries, no real advancement in research ever did occur in the vault. Due to lack of equipment, and lower stocks of medicine, the battle for the well being of the citizens was a losing battle. However, they were still needed, for they stopped the common flu from mutating and murdering us all.

The security force was our own personal army here located in the vault. They helped with the overall safety of everyone in the vault, being there for any wrong doings done. They are rarely used, which speaks wonders on the unity of the people in this vault. However, there would be always one man or one women itching to do wrong. With the occasional murder and small time robberies, the criminal responsable would be always caught. You can't go far in the vault and there's always people sticking their noses into other people's businesses. Punishment for small crimes would be time in the vault prison but serious crimes were met with being converted. Overall, the security force was here to protect us; from ourselves.

The workers were the ones who got the lowest score on the G.E.C.K, not the brightest bulbs but still needed for the vault. They were the labor force, chipping away at certain sections of the vault. Hoping to reach a new cave, with no new horrors within. They also serve as another key task in the vault; the main breeders. They breed, and mostly only produce workers, which is good for the vault. Without the workers, we have no faith in escaping the vault, and leaving the vault behind. We value the need for workers and their continued hard work.

In the recent decades, the average IQ of new students have been increasing, at an unknown rate. Researchers inside the vault have no reason for this rise but it soon became a problem. With higher IQ's, students were scoring higher than average scores on the G.O.A.T, not many workers were being pushed out. Only doctors and security officers were coming out of graduating classes, making for too many in those fields. The overseer and the higher ups decided something had to be done. Production was lowering, with less and less workers joining the ranks. The higher ups decided to alter 75% of the test scores, so students were put into the worker class. The system worked, and was never discovered, ending the deficit of workers. No wonder why you see so many workers hating their jobs, they were supposed to be something else.

Not being part of this system, I was hating the thought of taking this test. I dont want to be associated with any group in this vault, I don't belong here. I had to weigh the options I had in front of me, become a lifeless drone or actually have some sort of power in this vault. A day before the test, I decided to aim for a security job, for it gave me more power. Hopefully, with that power, I could maybe escape or find a secret exit? I have a lot of ambition but I will have better odds. Its what my father always wanted, might as well fake my allegiance to this barbaric vault.

Taking the G.O.A.T was very easy, putting down every answer I knew would put me into security work. My family name finally had some weight around the vault at this time, so I knew my dad could bribe the teacher in giving me the security detail. Test results take a week to come out, giving us a final week to be children and young. Once we get the test results, we instantly went to work. When the test results came out, most recieved the role of worker, which surprised me. There were a lot of brighter minds in my class but some of them became petty workers. No matter, I received the job of security, getting one step closer to my ultimate goal; leaving this horrid place.

Being a product of my father's teachings and training, I was top of the recruit class in the security force. Training lasted one year and it weeded out the weak ones. When you were kicked out the training class, you were put as a worker for the rest of your days. There weren't many dropouts for the G.O.A.T was mostly right in its placement. Since being on top of my class, I was put on security detail for the overseer himself. Even though I never fell into the propaganda fueled love for the overseer, it was still kind of cool to be near the man who controls everything. Even better for me.

I was one of the youngest members on the overseers protection team, so I didn't get much respect from the veterans. Much of my work for 5 years was the errand boy for the overseer and the veterans guards. I hated it, being pushed around just due to my age. I could already tell I was better than them in anything they tried. We had yearly physicals to make sure we were at the peek of our game. During these events, I scored the highest scores, making fools of the veterans. I do believe that the reason the veterans hated me so was due to me having better skills, for such a young man. However, the overseer appreciated my efforts and for me; thats the only thing that did matter.

Being a security guard, even one for the overseer, is a boring job. For five years, we only had a handful of incidents that were easily solved. No real excitement for five years, can make your mind wonder. It made my imagination fly with what the above world looked like, how the world progressed either in the positive or the negative. My plans of escaping the vault hit a standstill, for no new advances have shown themselves. I was getting frustrated with everything that was happening but when I was 21, the event occurred. The event that opened up the truth.

It was a quiet day, like the rest, I was sitting in the break room, waiting for the overseer to request his morning coffee. Suddenly, the master alarm system went off, scaring me half to death. The alarm system goes off monthly but only due to monthly testing. We had nothing planned for today; this can't be good. I ran to the overseer to make sure he was safe. I found him standing near his window, with a flushed look to himself. "We have a huge problem with our food supply, get down to the cafeteria. NOW" he yelled. I ran to the cafeteria as fast I could, I have never seen the overseer so anxious and nervous before. When I got to the cafeteria, I was disgusted to what came out of the food dispenser. A half, chewed up body with "REVOLUTION" carved in his chest.

There was panic with the citizens in the vault, not knowing what the alarms were for. They retreated to their rooms, to stay safe from any danger that might be occurring. With us being in the cafeteria, knowing the scope of the danger, were still panicking. What was happening down in the cattle section? Were they sick of being just food for ungrateful humans living up here? There were no answers, only questions; and the food stopped coming. The security team and overseer decided not to cause panic in the vault and tell the general public it was an accident drill. Little did they know, our main food supply, just decided to stop giving out. Maybe they finally found out. Good for them.

The days following, was meeting after meeting to what we could do about this. No food has come from the chute for days, making the future uncertain for all in the vault. Getting out of the vault was not a viable option, for work trying to get out is always stalemating. The only way to solve this problem, was to go straight to the source. The overseer crafted up a team, to go into the cattle section to get the food running. The top eight security members were to embark on this mission, with the best one leading them; me. Unknown to the overseer or my fellow officers, I had different plans for this vault.

Unknown to the public, we started getting ready for one of most important missions we have had in a while. With me and seven others, our mission was easy enough: Find the source of the problem, get rid of the problem and save the vault. Our mission would be kept from public eye until we return successfully. If we don't return, the overseer will send more, until the job is complete. However, the hour before we left, the overseer told us something odd. "You gentlemen will save this vault, for it's your destiny. Whatever you see down there, show no sympathy, no mercy. Whatever has happened down there, is for the better of the vault. For our survival. This goes without telling but you are never to speak of what you see down there. Now go, be the heros the vault needs!" What did he mean, what's going on down there? I was about to find out and I was shivering down to the bone.

With the area cleared and all of us suited up, we waited for the doors to open. When the door did open, I was surprised to what I saw. Clean, even cleaner than our section, staircase leading down to the cattle level. We traveled down to the second breach door, where the cattle section started. We entered the special code into the door and it shifted open. What we saw, what we smelled will haunt most sane men to the day of their deaths. What smelled of rotten flesh filled the air, followed by blood and entrails thrown across the floor. As we looked around the room, I saw the message painted on the wall with blood. "Is this what you wanted? Are you happy?"

The questions among the men ranged from confusion to anger. I couldn't blame them, we were promised the cattle were killed humanely. One man of the squad proposed the theory of a rogue group of cannibals that took over, doing this mess. To calm down the men, I told them to carry on, we need to keep moving. However, truth be told, I was as scared as the rest of them. Not scared of what was ahead of us but afraid for what our people did to these people. We continued on through the common area but the lack of any people scared us. We were getting to the the food chute when we saw him; we saw whatever was left of him.

He was wielding a butcher knife in his left hand, his only hand. He was missing his right hand and parts of his thigh. He was covered in blood and had that crazy look in his eyes. We told him to drop the weapon but that only prompted him to deepen his smile. He started to approach us, not at a run but with a staggering walk. The closer this man got, the deeper the smile. He started raising his knife when a shot was fired; clean headshot. We walked over to the man's corpse, and even in death, was still smiling. What the hell happened here?

We got to the cafeteria not soon after, and we found the reason of the food stoppage. We found mounds and mounds of human flesh and bones clogging the system. Right on the top of this mound, was a note, written in blood. We cleared the room and we finally read the note. "We were tortured just for your enjoyment. We were breed to just feed you. You have been lied to, by the man you looked up to for all these years. We are not the monsters; you are. Now you deserve to die." I looked up in horror, only partially seeing the dozen chewed up men jump from the ceiling. I tried to pull my gun, but everything went black. We never looked up.

I awoke in a poorly lit vault room, surrounded by black figures. It took me a few, hazy moments to understand I was knocked out and now tied to a chair. When my vision came to, I noticed 6 men and women; all covered in blood and at each had some body part missing. "Glad your finally awake, we were wondering when we could begin our fun" one proclaimed, showing the few teeth he had left. Great panic washed over me, knowing my end might be near and it wouldn't be painless. These monsters looked like the torturing type. Before a word could exit my mouth, screams of pain ran through the hall, sending shivers down my spine; only sending smiles to the monster faces. "Looks like your friends are already enjoying our hospitality" the same proclaimed.

"Listen, you need to let me go, I'm not like the rest" I screamed, fighting showing panic in my voice.

"So you say? Why should I believe you, a breeder?" said the one missing a chunk of right thigh.

"I came down here to find a way out of this hellhole, killing humans for food is wrong. I want out!" screaming at this point, driving my point home.

"LIES, your kind left us down here, being tortured, having pieces of ourselves being eaten for some sick vault plan? We know nothing but pain!" screamed the same one, while giving me the death stare.

"You're clearly insane! They had a humane system in place, no pain!" saying with confusion in my voice.

"There was nothing sane about what you bastards did to us. Just come with me and see our pain" screeched a second one with half his face teared off.

Most left the room at this point, leaving two with me. One pulled me up and threw me to my feat. "WALK" one screamed, pushing me down the hallway of gore.

While they escorted me out of the room, I was planning my escape. I had to, it was my only option or they were going to do god knows what to me. There's too many around right now, I just need to get this guy alone, so I have the best shot. Being part of the security detail, I've learned how to get out of a hostage situation, which I never dreamed of using in my life. The only problem I faced now, is where am I in this damned vault? Walking through the hallway, each room is filled with at least three of these human things. There are a lot of them, and without a weapon, it was going to take pure luck to get out of here alive.

I had no idea where this deranged man was taking me but he was muttering to himself constantly. The constant screaming present was slowly chipping away at my sanity. We stopped in front of this closed door which seemed to be producing the screaming. "See what fun you're missing" he said while laughing, opening the door. What I saw was one of the horrific scenes ive seen; one of the security team being tortured. Strapped to a table, he was missing his left leg and had bite marks all over his body. His screams for help rang through the hallway, only being answered by maniacal laughing.

I was thrown from the room, unable to muster any words. I could do nothing for the man, he was defenseless, in the hands of mad men. I never liked the man, but nobody deserves this kind of fate, to be eaten alive. Was this my fate, being eaten alive by these savages? No, not if I could help it but it was going to be a task getting out of here. We finally arrived to this giant room, called the processing room. The stench coming from that room was unlike anything I smelt so far down here. With a flick of a switch, the horror was revealed; dozens of humans strapped to the walls, chucks of flesh ripped off, all screaming in terror. "Music to my ears" said the man, winking at me.

There were three men, wearing bloody aprons, walking around with butcher knives. They were pacing the place, looking at the chained victims; causing extreme panic wherever his gaze met. One stopped his wandering, and approached one of the men, causing extreme panic to rise in the man. The butcher knife started cutting his left thigh, sending screams of pain into the air. A huge chunk of meat was pulled off his thigh, being thrown in a giant chute in the middle of the room. Another man, with a burning metal stick came over and cauterized the fresh wound. Then it hit me, what this room was for. This is how we were getting our food this whole time, though this barbaric system. While we ate peacefully, these men and women were suffering, just for our survival.

"This is what happens down here, breeder. I'm assuming you were taught different; taught how humane it was down here?!" my captive said, staring into my eyes.

Something changed in him that moment, his expression changed. From a chaotic, insane look he went to a frightened mood, looking close to tears.

"You made us become who we are, these monsters" gesturing toward the men cutting the walled victims. "You are part of the problem. With your death, it will mark the beginning of our revolution. Next step, your people" he yelled, while bringing up his knife to stab me. I easily countered it, and sprinted. I had no knowledge where I was but trying was the best thing for me to do. As I ran through countless hallways, I could hear his screams, "I'm going to make your death as slow as possible, you rat!"

Panic set in as more and more screams echoed through the halls, all looking to end my life. I had to find a weapon, if not, I was not going to survive this ordeal. I started frantically searching through empty rooms, for any sort of weapon. For some time, I could only find old jumpsuits but I finally got my hands on a knife. It was nothing more than a crude cutting tool but anything was better than my fists. My only thing on my mind was escaping back into the upper vault and get away from these mad men. That was going to be difficult, for coming down the hall were five of the freaks; all with mindless stares.

I was backed into a corner, nowhere to hide. I had to fight them, me hoping they never had training in their lives. I got the surprise on them, killing one instantly with a stab to the neck. Dispatching the other four was easy enough, boosting my confidence of my fighting skills. I took some one of the freaks knife, for it was much sharper than the dull one before. I eventually found my way into the kitchen, where we were first jumped and bound. The fate of three of my squad ended here, for it seems they went out fighting. At least they didn't suffer like the rest, god rest their souls. I couldn't go back for them, it was too dangerous. I had to save myself, does that make me a monster?

I took the mound of flesh that was blocking the food chute, and stared down it. It was long and dark, but was better than whatever was behind me. I crawled up the chute, hoping I would see the familiar faces I left back in the upper vault. As if an hour in the chute, minutes later I hit the divider between the two sides. I pounded on it, screaming for help. I listed my name, my rank and any other information that would prove it was a friendly. After minutes, I started to give up. I was bested by this horrid vault, damned to be killed like cattle. As if all hope was lost, the barrier lifted and I was pulled out. I remember seeing the overseer before everything went black.

I awoke in the medical bay, dazed and confused where I was. I finally came to and realized I was safe from those freaks, which sent shocks of relief through my body. I sat up and locked eyes with one of the best doctors the vault had to offer. He told me I was lucky to be alive, how you had internal bleeding but now it's fixed.

"William, I'm glad to see you alive. What happened down there" the overseer stated while walking into the room.

With everything I knew about downstairs, it took every fiber in my body to not leap up and choke the life out of him. If I did, I knew where I was going. Right back to the cattle farm. For the next 30 minutes, I told him of everything that occurred down there negating the detail of two men still alive. I didnt want to be labeled as a deserter and coward. He told me to feel better and meet him in his office to talk.

"Don't tell any other soul what happened, this can be all easily explained." he stated, while walking back out of the room.

Nothing was going to stop me to spreading the truth of what was down there, but will anyone believe me over the overseers word? He could easily say I went insane down there, killed my squad and now spreading lies. Then it hit me. I had all the evidence I needed to hold the overseer responsible. Before leaving for the mission, I secretly snuck in a recorder under my armor. It was running the whole time, catching everything.

After speaking with the doctor and finding out I was fine to leave, I started to plan my reveal. I knew, once the recording was made public, I knew riots would ensue. Being lied to, no more food, people will go crazy. I needed to make sure I had a safe place to ride this out. I hope they all kill each other, these people are sick, stuck in this horrible trance. After looking for a few hours, I found a supply closet, where I stored my pistol and enough food to last three days. I was now ready to reveal the truth; the truth that would rip this vault apart.

Late that evening, I made my way to the overseer's office, with recorder in hand and my pistol under my belt. I walked into the office, seeing the overseer sitting there, with a worried look on his face. He noticed the recorder.

"What is that?" he stammered looking right at the recorder.

"Its the truth" I screamed, taking the pistol from out under my belt.

He tensed up, looking nervously between the gun and the recorder.I had no intention to murdering him, I wanted him to watch everything unravel. I scooted over to the PA system, holding the recorder up to the mic.

"THEY CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH" he screamed in pure terror.

I stared him right in his eyes and hit play. For the next 10 minutes, my horrors were replayed for everyone in the upper vault. Looking over to the overseer, I saw him crying, hearing of the horrors he let happen. Looking to the common area out the window, I saw a gathering crowd. An angry crowd. The recording stopped and I added my two cents.

"These are the lies you have been force fed over the years. You have been eating tortured meat. Now overseer, any other lies that should come to life?" putting up the mic to the overseers face.

"I'm so sorry, there is much you don't know. We haven't been trapped here. I know the codes to the vault door. I kept you here because I was told to. I'm-" he started to say before a 10 mm bullet entered his head. I couldn't believe what I heard, the door could be opened by some simple code? Anger rushed over me when realizing so many people have died trying to prolong living here.

Reality set in quick, as bangs from the door echoed the room. "Get out here" I heard the chief of security yell from behind the door. I checked out the window of the office and saw security trying to control the crowds. Then the people snapped, their primitive state came out; charging the security force and beating them to the ground. They wouldn't stop kicking and hitting, just kept going. I had to get out of here but the only way out was blocked. Wait! The overseer had a escape route under his desk in case of emergencies. I opened up the escape hatch but before leaving, I grabbed the vault door's code. I was finally getting out of here.

While running down the hallway, I could only think of one thing; my father. Even if he was one of the savages that believed in this system, he was still part of my family. He taught me everything I know, how to fight and how to be a man. But he had every intention to teach me those skills for only the vault. He wanted me to become a drone to the vault, just like him. I felt bad leaving him there but I didnt. I rounded the corner and reached the vault room, door sealed tight. I saw where workers tried to blast through, making no progress, not knowing the controls to get out were not to far away. I rushed over to the console and typed the code. At first, nothing happened; worrying that the overseer pulled a sick trick. As doubt rushed over me, the screeching of the vault door came flooding into my ears. I peered out into the room, and saw daylight for the first time.

I readied my gun on my side, just in case anything in the wastes was wandering around near the vault. I was blinded for a bit, seeing natural daylight for the first time hurt my sheltered eyes. After regaining sight, I stepped past the vault door so many tried to crack. It showed no damage, no sense of progress to show. I looked out into the wastes, seeing only gray sky. I knew the real world was not a perfect place but it beat living in a vault filled with a bunch of mad men. I looked back into the vault one last time, remembering all the memories and people I know. With one last look, I locked the door, watching it close. Smashing the console, making it impossible to access the vault door from outside and inside. Let them suffer.

With a giant screech, the door slowly shut, sending a wind gust my way. With the past behind me, I turned to a new beginning, a beginning in the wastes of old America. To be honest, I was scared. Scared of the new world ahead of me, not knowing what it held. Did the world progress or did it digress? I was about to find out, and no matter the outcome, it was always better than down there. As I reached the top of the hill, I saw a band of U.S marines. However, their power armor ( Knowledge gained from our vault library) was dirty and worn from the years. "Put down the weapon!" the one in the lead stated. I quickly dropped my weapon, as I was outgunned and it wasn't my intentions to make enemies day one. "I mean no harm, I support the U.S troops!" I stammered, showing off a little too much nervousness in my voice. " The U.S army?! HA!" the one in front spat, turning to his friend " You have got to love the innocence of these vault dwellers." Now turning his head toward me, " We aren't the U.S Army kid, we are the Brotherhood of Steel. Welcome to the new Heartland." he said while laughing.

My journey begins here.


End file.
